


Flattering

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [131]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Victor Nikiforov, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: He approaches the situation with his usual tact. “You look like shit, Victor.”Or, Victor gets sick while Yuuri is out of town, and Yuri reluctantly makes sure he doesn't die.





	Flattering

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon prompt on my sneezehq tumblr, and is set after the end of the anime with Yuuri and Victor living together in Russia. Enjoy!

Victor looks off today. Not that Yuri cares; it’s just really obvious when Mr. Quad Flip flubs his signature jump. And distracting. At first, Yuri had just figured that it was because Yuuri was out of town. Victor has been complaining about his fiancé’s absence for days, much to everyone’s (read: Yuri’s) annoyance.

But as practice continues, Yuri begins to notice the obvious signs of trying to skate through an illness (he knows from experience): the way Victor was clenching his jaw, possibly because of a headache; the slightly gray tinge to his face; and the way his hands tremble when he picks up his water bottle. He’s obviously unwell, but Yuri leaves it alone for now. Victor, contrary to popular belief, is a grown man and can take care of himself.

It’s not until the end of the day, when Victor nearly faceplants upon landing his quad lutz, that Yuri decides to step in. At this rate, he’s going to crack his head open and die, and if that happens, the katsudon’s whining will be even more unbearable than Victor’s.

He approaches the situation with his usual tact. “You look like shit, Victor.”

“Aren’t you flattering,” Victor retorts lightly, pulling off his skates. “I can see why you have so many teenage girls chasing after you all the time.”

Yuri shudders at the mention of the Angels. “Whatever, geezer. Are you seriously incapable of looking after yourself without katsudon here? Because you look way too pathetic to be skating today. It’s annoying. Why don’t you go home so we can all stop feeling sorry for your pitiful ass?”

Victor continues to charge out of his skates while Yuri continues his (rather hypocritical) lecture on why he shouldn’t be skating when he’s sick. The teenager has just paused to take a breath before giving the second half of his little speech when he notices Victor’s already white face pale even further. The older skater swallows hard, his eyes unfocused.

“Hey are you even listening to me?” No response. “Let’s get you to the bathroom. You look like you’re about to puke.” Victor is still doing his impression of a statue, so Yuri sighs heavily, gently (or as gently as he’s capable of) hauling him to his feet and steering him to the bathroom. 

They don’t make it in time. Victor gags loudly before spewing a wave of vomit into a conveniently placed trash can. Yuri carefully pulls back Victor’s long silver bangs, familiar with the misfortune of getting puke in his hair. After bringing up a couple more mouthfuls of bile, Victor is reduced to painful dry heaves. He sways on his feet, and Yuri does his best to steady the older skater, despite the height difference making it awkward.

He sighs again when he feels the telltale heat of a fever radiating off of Victor. “Of course you get sick while Yuuri is out of town,” he mutters to himself, suspecting that Victor isn’t up for a lecture right now. “If you get me sick too I’ll end you, you hear me?” he says darkly when Victor’s stomach finally seems to settle. 

“Your bedside manner is truly impressive,” Victor rasps, somehow still managing to be snarky.

“And you look even worse than usual. Let’s get you home before I have to drag your unconscious ass back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
